Everyday, Every Time
by nebulacloud
Summary: The Hogwarts has fallen, and picked itself up again. Emily, an orphaned girl, tries to uncover secrets about her parents and her past before the other side uncovers them and takes away everyday of her life, and every time that will happen in her future. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE IN THE CURRENT YEAR.
1. My Last Days at the Orphanage

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Nebula wrote this fanfiction. Also, if you ever got a review from someone named Orbitthesun then this is the same person. Please no super duper really harsh reviews, but I enjoy constructed critique. Lastly, I want to quickly apologize to anyone who has their names used in this fanfic and don't enjoy the character. Trust me, I don't mean to offend you if you read a name then take sudden offense. Thanks!**

**~Nebula**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I am an adult? No? So why do you think that I am JK Rowling...**

_/flashback/_

I slowly opened my eyes a crack as the bright sunlight streamed in through the bedroom window. The pile of straw that I call my bed had become a mess while I had been sleeping. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. Downstairs I could hear Miss Park, the person in charge of our orphanage yelling at some poor girl downstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before rushing down the stairs to complete my morning chores.

"Little girl, where do you think you are going?" a high-pitched voice called in my direction. A quick glace behind me showed Brittany AKA Little Miss Drama Queen.

"No where Brittany." I called, "Anyways what do you think you are doing, meddling with my business?" Brittany was flabbergasted. Speechless. Completely out of words. I giggled softly under my breath.

"Serves her right!" I thought.

_/end of flashback/_

I remembered that day clear as glass. I was five. Now I am ten, almost eleven. My birthday is in three days. As said three days past, I worked just as diligently as normal, always getting my morning, noon and nightly chores done faster then the allotted amount of time we were given. I did everything right, but nothing seemed to be enough for Miss Park.

On the morning of my birthday, a letter in a parchment envelope was dropped on my bed by a beautiful owl. I picked the letter up and ran downstairs to Miss Park to see what was up with this letter. I had never seen anything like it before.

"You got it! Finally!" I heard Miss Park exclaim when I ran up to her showing her my letter, "Thank god Emily, for a while I thought you were a squib."

"What's a squib?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh never mind." Miss Park said quickly, "We better take you to Diagon Alley before you go to Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" I heard someone say behind me.

"None of your business, Brittany." Miss Park said shortly to her, "Come on Em, we should be going."

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into normal everyday clothing. My feet pulled me down the stairs faster than I had ever run before. When I had found Miss Park again, she was dressed in some weird, robe-like clothing. We got into her car and she drove us to a small pub called The Leaky Calderon, I was confused.

"I thought we were going to Diagon Alley." I said. Miss Park just gave me a small smile, and pushed me through the crowed room. When we got to an alley behind the pub, Miss Park took out a long wooden stick and lead me over to a wall on the right of where we had been standing. She tapped a bunch of bricks in a random order and a hole suddenly appeared in the middle of the wall. The hole kept growing until it suddenly stopped.

Miss Park pushed me through the hole and we entered an alley with many stores with queer names, like "Gringotts" and "Flourish and Blotts". It was very strange.


	2. Discovering Diagon Alley

**A/N: Hi Guys! Thank you to NaturallyWild for following this story, and xSiriusly Insanex for reviewing!** **YAY THANK YOU GUYS YOU ROCK! Also, I added to my first chapter. Sorry that it was so short, it is a little bit longer now. Before you read this you might want to read the last paragraph of the former chapter. Remember, please like/review/do whatever you do to the fanfictions you (I hope) like (if you don't like it its ok, everyone has different tastes). I will try to update daily, if not daily at least three times a week. I PROMISE. Ok now on to the story:**

**~Nebula**

**PS Ok so Cloud is writing a story too! Check it out! I'm not sure if she has started it, but I think that you guys will love it. She has an amazing sense of uhhh... (hmmm let me think of the right word for it) ****_humor _****if you get my implications...**

**Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling, dya think I'd be doing this? No? You are correct.**

I looked around, still unable to take in my surroundings. We had just arrived at Gringotts, and it was amazing. Large chandeliers covered with icicle-like crystals were spread out over the tall, sloped ceiling.

"This is a bank run by goblins. Come over here. We're going to enter your vault." Miss Park gestured to the left where a goblin sat, counting a large pile of what looked like emeralds.

"But I don't own any money! My parents are dead, if you didn't remember." I said sharply, crossing my arms.

"So? You still have money... your a halfblood, dya think your parents left you nothing?" Miss Park exclaimed at me. She led me over to the goblin that she had earlier pointed towards and said, "I would like to enter vault 898 please."

The goblin responded with a curt nod and said, "Do you have the key." Miss Park handed over a beautiful golden key encrusted with small drops of red jewels, probably rubies that looked like blood. Then the goblin, who told us his name was Bulchris, took us over to a small cart. He opened a door in the side of it, and we hopped in. Bulchris jumped in behind us. After he closed the door, the cart started speeding down a track. It felt like the best rollercoaster ride ever! All too soon, we arrived at a large pair of golden doors. Bulchris stuck the key into the rightmost door, and they (the doors) opened. Inside were piles of golden coins, masses of silver ones and stacks of bronze coins. Miss Park pulled a large sack out of her robe pocked and filled it with mostly gold and silver coins.

After that, we took the cart back to the main room. Miss Park pulled me towards the huge doors after thanking Bulchris. Once we managed to get outside, I got directed towards a shop called Flourish and Blotts.

"Ok get your books Emily." Miss Park said.

"What books?" I asked her, "I didn't get a school supply list."

"Did you even open up your letter yet? It has it in there." I look shamefully towards the ground, as I had forgotten to open the letter!

When I opened it up I pulled out the first sheet of paper inside it. It said:

_ Dear Miss Thatcher,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. _

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Prof McGonagall_

_Professor McGonagall, Headmistress_

Behind that letter was a list of all my items that I needed. I scanned the list until I found the book section. The first book of spells was The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. I looked around the cluttered room I was in. Books were everywhere! So I started looking. After around a half hour, I finally found the book. Then I had a "stroke of genius" (or at least in my opinion it was a stroke of genius).

I ran up to the front desk and asked the man "Can you help me find my books?"

He replied "Sure! Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. You can tell?" I said with a smirk. He laughed. I showed the man my book list.

"Wait here," he told me and dashed through a back door. I waited for maybe forty-five minutes, and he came back holding a pretty large bag full of books.

"Here are your books! They will be 15 galleons." I dropped by Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 on the ground and ran out side, where Miss Park was waiting.

"I need 15 galleons." I announced hurriedly.

"Whoa there, slow down," Miss Park said, as she drew the allotted about of money out of her pocket. I dashed back into the store, this time with the money, and gave it to the man. In return he gave me the bag of books and a small, sad smile. Then he was off, helping some boy with his books. I got the rest of my school supplies in much of the same manner. After everything was finished, I was ready to get my wand.

While we walked to Ollivander's, we talked about nothing. Apparently though, I wasn't the only one at the orphanage who had gotten their Hogwarts letter, so we had to hurry for the shopping.

When we arrived at Ollivander's, the first think I noticed was the sign. It said "Maker of fine wands since 382 BC".

"What?!" I said, a little surprised, "It is 2015, gosh. This place has been open for, like, forever!" Miss Park gave a quick nod in agreement with me. When we walked into the store, someone, who must have been Mr. Ollivander was sitting behind a large, dusty desk.

"Ahh Charlotte, I see you have come back! What was your wand, Oak and Phoenix feather? Eleven and a quarter inches wasn't it, and slightly springy too. Good for healing and transfiguration? And you must be Emily. I have been expecting you." My face must have shown my confusion, but Mr. Ollivander waved it off by then saying, "Which arm is your wand arm girl?"

"Umm I am left handed," I mumbled. A measuring tape flew off the desk and started measuring me. It measured my arm, my forearm, my fingers, and everything else. Soon it was measuring my hair! Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and the measuring tape stopped measuring.

"Hmm," he said, "Let us try Cherry and Unicorn hair, nine and a quarter inches, quite rigid. Just wave it around a bit." I took the wand but before I started shook his head and gave me another wand box, but after taking it out of the box, he instantly took it away. After I had tried dozens of wands, he finally gave me one in an old, dusty, fraying black box.

"This one should do it, Beech and Phoenix feather, nine and three quarters, slightly springy." As I raised the wand above my head, and brought it swishing down, the boxes started to dance. What, you don't believe me? It is true!

"That will be seven galleons. Thank you for your time." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Miss Park, where to next?" I asked.

Her reply was "Why, the Apple store, my dear. We must get you a cell phone and a computer. We had forgotten about them before!" As we made our way to the apple store, I finally felt happy. I felt like I had found somewhere I belonged.

When we arrived at the apple store, Miss Park bought me the iPhone WW, WW standing for Witches and Wizards, and the Macbook WW.

"These are the newest models that can be used in a magical enviroment. Let us buy you a case for both of them." When we left the apple store, I had a beautiful new phone, and a sleek new computer. I was in bliss.

**A/N - Yes, there is electronic use at Hogwarts. It is modern day Hogwarts ok? Just imagine that the electronics spell has been disabled because computers and such are a big part in our everyday lives (at least for me, we use computers every single day at school).**

**~Nebula**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone to who reviewed, did the stuff:**

**Those people are the following:**

**xSiriusly Insanex (you are the best!): I'm glad that you enjoy the usage of electronics. I tried to make it seem interesting :)**

**and... no one else XD LOL**

**I have had 2 people view from China. 1 person from UK, 1 from France, 1 from Germany and 1 from Canada. Also 1 from Spain. And 6 from the US and 3 from Australia. I feel so honored...**

**~Nebula**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I am human? Yes? Oh wait... you're right...Hmmm ok so do I look like an introvert? Yes? Oh right, I am an ambivert leaning towards an introvert... UGH well just listen when I say I AM NOT JK ROWLING... No? Don't believe me? Lets finish this conversation later...**

When we arrived back at the orphanage carrying all my packages, people asking me what I had gotten and where I had gone bombarded us. I didn't answer, but gave Miss Park a look that clearly said, "You deal with this and the packages." Miss Park smiled at me and nodded her head. I dashed up stairs and lay down on my bed. My body suddenly realized how exhausted I was, and I quickly fell fast asleep.

As the morning sun slowly rose over the horizon, I was woken by shouts.

"AHHHHHH I DIDN'T GET MY LETTER!" yelled a voice that sounded suspiciously like Brittany. Turns out, it wasn't. It was her best friend and sidekick (literally and metaphorically, she was her partner in crime, always by her side and often got kicked by Brittany) Brooke. Today was her birthday, and I suppose that if she were ever going to get her letter, it would have been today.

I snorted to myself, "Why would she EVER get a letter to Hogwarts?" I though. Soon after, I ran down stairs and grabbed my phone. I turned it on and started to set it up. The first thing it asked me was "What School Are You Going Too?" I chose Hogwarts. After that, it asked me my name (Emily Mae Thatcher), Age (11), Birthday (August 15th, 2004), Email (none so far, there was an option that says _I haven't arrived at school yet_) and last but not least, House (none, there was the same option as above).

After I got that all sorted out, I went down stairs to grab a bite to eat. On the table was a pile of toast with a container of strawberry jam next to it. I picked up a piece of the toast and slathered it with jam. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and quickly gobbled it down.

The next few days past really fast. Most of the time you would find me playing around on my phone. I decided not to set my computer up because on the list of things to buy, it said only to set the phone up. No idea why.

Soon, it was the day before I was to leave for Hogwarts. I suddenly realized that there was nothing stopping this from being a total and complete lie. Was it just a joke? Thoughts like this ran through my head the whole night, making me unable to sleep.

"But if it were just a joke, how did Diagon Alley work?" was my final thought. It comforted me and I managed to get a few hours of sleep, before waking up very early to the sound of trunks crashing against each other. I felt glad that I had packed a few days before.

"Huh!" I thought, "I must not be the only one going to Hogwarts!" Turns out, my best friend, Iyve was also going to Hogwarts! We jumped up and down, screaming together for a good amount of time.

When it was time to leave, we all piled into a large van. The other people with me were Brittany (Ugh! Thank god she was 15 years old), Sierra (a 13 year old), Madi (another 13 year old), Birdy (a 12 year old) and Uma (a 17 year old who told me she was Head Girl, whatever that was).

We drove for a good hour, before finally reaching King's Cross. When we got there, I saw no Station 9 3/4.

"Where is the station?" I asked Uma, but before she could respond, we heard Miss Park calling.

"Over here girls!" she yelled, waving us towards her. In front of her was a large pillar.

"All you have to do is run into it," whispered Madi.

My confusion most likely was evident as Madi said "Trust me, it doesn't hurt. You'll be fine." Birdy ran into the wall first and right before she hit the wall I blinked. I widened my eyes to make sure I didn't blink when Uma ran towards the wall. She ran right through it! Next, Madi went, with Sierra following close behind.

Iyve and I gave each other looks that clearly read, "You go first." Then we laughed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. We went through it together. For the moment that we were in the wall, it was pitch black, but that only lasted a second.

When we got through, a brilliant scarlet train sat on a long set of tracks that stretched far over the horizen.

"I will take your trunks girls. Go find yourself a cabin." Miss Park told us. I pulled Iyve onto the train with me. When we got on, majority of the seating rooms were empty. Iyve and I sat in one of the random cabins. We saw Miss Park get on behind us, lugging our trunks and other items onto the train. I waved Miss Park over towards our cabin, and she opened the glass door.

"Help me put these up on the rack above your heads girls." Miss Park said. We hefted both trunks onto the rack, and I took my phone out of my backpack that I had brought with.

Before we had left, I had bought a phone case that would change to the colors and crest of my house after I got sorted. For now though, it was just the Hogwarts symbol. On the train, I read about the four houses. I really wanted to be in Ravenclaw, though Gryffindor wouldn't be terrible. I knew instantly that I wouldn't fit in with Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

"So, Iyve, which house do you want to be in?" I asked her hesitantly. Iyve then started a somewhat detailed ramble about all the houses. I managed to pull from her extremely fast-talking that she wanted to be in Ravenclaw. I giggled at the mean things she was saying about Slytherin.

Half way through the train ride, a nice old lady came around pushing a trolley filled with sweets.

"Would you like anything from the trolley, girls?" she asked in a pleasant voice. Iyve and looked at the cart filled with sweets.

"No thank you." we both said, slightly scared by what the lady had to offer. Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? What type of candies were those?

Over the loud speaker some one announced "We are to arrive at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please change into your robes if you haven't already. Iyve and I hurriedly pulled our robes on, not caring what the other person saw. We had been sharing a room our whole life, so we didn't really care anymore.

When we arrived at Hogwarts...

**A/N: Yes, I left this on a cliffhanger on purpose. YOU HEAR ME ON PURPOSE GUYS! How do you think that the sentence will end? Say in the comments, and if anyone wins I will let them make a profile for a minor character (who will still be a major part of the story though...)**


End file.
